


Silver lining

by likeamigraine_ita (eatintoothpaste)



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatintoothpaste/pseuds/likeamigraine_ita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freyja sospira e si stende a terra sulla pelle d'alce, accanto a Loki, già addormentato da almeno dieci minuti.</p><p>È stata una giornata lunga e pesante per entrambi, e il pensiero che hanno ancora una settimana di viaggio prima di giungere a destinazione non aiuta per niente. Odino li ha mandati a recuperare l'ennesimo manufatto a Svartálfaheimr, ridendo della faccia scocciata di entrambi. Perché andare a Svartálfaheimr è un'enorme scocciatura e il padre di tutti gli dèi lo sa bene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver lining

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la XI Notte Bianca di [Mari di Challenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/68783.html). Prompt: 5 o'clock shadow.

Freyja sospira e si stende a terra sulla pelle d'alce, accanto a Loki, già addormentato da almeno dieci minuti.

È stata una giornata lunga e pesante per entrambi, e il pensiero che hanno ancora una settimana di viaggio prima di giungere a destinazione non aiuta per niente. Odino li ha mandati a recuperare l'ennesimo manufatto a Svartálfaheimr, ridendo della faccia scocciata di entrambi. Perché andare a Svartálfaheimr è un'enorme scocciatura e il padre di tutti gli dèi lo sa bene.

«È geloso di te e di Loki,» le aveva spiegato Sif, prima che partissero. «Beh, guarda il lato positivo della faccenda,» si era affrettata ad aggiungere, dopo che Freyja aveva sbuffato dalle narici, alquanto alterata, «avrete la possibilità di passare un po' di tempo insieme da soli». _Bella consolazione_ , avrebbe voluto rispondere Freyja; ma quando, qualche ora dopo, Loki le aveva detto «L'unica cosa positiva è che posso passare un po' di tempo da solo con te», si era addolcita notevolmente e la prospettiva del viaggio non le era sembrata poi così male.

Questo era stato una settimana fa, però, quando poteva ancora dormire su un giaciglio comodo e non doveva dare la caccia ai propri pasti.

Sospira nuovamente e si stringe un po' più a Loki, appoggiandogli la testa sulla spalla. L'altro dio mugugna qualcosa, nel sonno, e poi si gira verso di lei, abbracciandola e schiacciandole il naso contro la guancia. Freyja gli porta una mano sul volto per fargli una carezza, e sente la leggera barbetta sfregare contro le sue dita. Si allontana un po' per guardarlo meglio in volto, continuando ad accarezzargli la guancia, la peluria rossatra che le fa quasi il solletico. Osserva le lentiggini che gli coprono il viso pallido, le occhiaie profonde, le labbra – rosse e socchiuse – piene di cicatrici, il lieve movimento degli occhi sotto le palpebre, quell'espressione leggermente corrucciata che non abbandona mai il suo volto, nemmeno quando è addormentato. Se non stesse parlando di Loki, lo definirebbe quasi 'adorabile', anche se oggi lo ha mandato a farsi 'fottere dai giganti di fuoco' almeno una quindicina di volte. Perché avere a che fare con un Loki stanco e nervoso non è per niente facile, neppure per lei che, ormai, lo conosce bene e ha imparato, se non ad apprezzare, a sopportare certi aspetti del suo carattere.

«Stai ammirando il mio bellissimo volto?» le domanda lui, all'improvviso, gli occhi sempre chiusi e la voce impastata dal sonno.

«Stavo apprezzando il tuo essere addormentato e _silenzioso_ ,» ribatte lei, col sorriso sulle labbra. «Ma purtroppo hai dovuto rovinare tutto come tuo solito.»

«Sono proprio cattivo,» ride lui. Poi le afferra il volto fra le mani e la bacia, a fondo, spingendola sulla schiena e sdraiandosi in mezzo alle sue gambe. Freyja lo stringe forte e risponde al bacio con altrettanta veemenza, la barba di lui che la graffia leggermente, facendole diventare le labbra gonfie e arrossate. Cosa che la eccita ancora di più.

Ma la parte migliore arriva quando, dopo una decina di minuti passati a baciarsi, strizzarsi, toccarsi, Loki porta il volto in mezzo alle sue gambe e quella maledetta barbetta le solletica le cosce e poi, _oh! Oh! Finalmente!_ , altrove.

E, guardando la volta stellata sopra le loro teste, le dita affondate fra i capelli rossi di Loki e le gambe spalancate, Freyja sente tornare un po' di entusiasmo per il viaggio.


End file.
